


An Ode (in villanelle form)

by Nisle (Elsin)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Obsession, Other, POV First Person, Poetry, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unconventional Jam Works, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Nisle
Summary: What happens when a poem falls in love with a woman?
Relationships: Villanelle (Poetic Form)/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	An Ode (in villanelle form)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/gifts).



My love for you is shining bright

Down on those hands of yours all red—

You are, to me, the dearest sight.

You wish to flee my burning light,

But none I love have ever fled;

My love for you is shining bright.

You shall rise up, the scarlet kite—

I’ll follow to where you have led.

You are, to me, the dearest sight.

You wish to flee this Room tonight,

So dark and quiet you will tread—

My love for you is shining bright.

They hold you in their arms so tight—

Would that it were my arms instead.

You are, to me, the dearest sight.

I follow you through day and night

As those you seek all fall down dead;

My love for you is shining bright—

You are, to me, the dearest sight.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if there's some sort of other meaning to villanelle - the archive thinks there's a character or something? - but the only villanelle I know is the poetic form so here you go :D


End file.
